Minecraft Kart 4: Double Dash
Minecraft Kart 4: Double Dash is the fourth installment in the Minecraft Kart series, releasing exclusively for Xbox 360 in November 10, 2005 for Japan, April 7, 2006 for America and June 1, 2006 Europe. It is the first game to allow female characters and in this game, two mobs control the same lane, one mob drives, the other mob uses items. Starting with this installment and in later installments, if the player gets in the bottom half, they get to have unlimited retries. New characters are Tabby Cat, Tuxedo Cat, Siamese Cat, Untamed Wolf, Spider Jockey, Mooshroom, Zombie Villager, Silverfish, Endermite, Ocelot, Villager and Highland Woman as the new starter characters to go with the default starters. The twenty five new items are the Snowball, the Dispenser, the Dropper, the Purple Fake Item Box, the Green Fake Item Box, the Orange Fake Item Box, the Yellow Fake Item Box, the Teal Shell, the Pink Shell, the Bronze Shell, the Silver Shell, the Gold Shell, Gray Shell, the Platinum Shell, the shells' triple variants (7), the Spike Top Shell, the Buzzy Beetle Shell, the Banana Peel, and the Triple Banana. Cups Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup Spider Island Rabbit Mesa Wither Cave Tabby Cat Ocean Flower Cup Nutty Plains Choco Hills Spacedust Airship Highland Woman Beach Star Cup Skeleton Jungle Wither Skeleton City Zombie Desert Stray Savanna Special Cup Villager Harbor Vanilla Ice Flats Ender Dragon's Castle Darkmoon Caverns Retro Courses Shell Cup PS3 Choco Island 1 PSVITA Sunset Wilds PS4 Frappe Snowland PS3 Cloudtop Cruise Banana Cup PS3 Minecraft Circuit 1 PS3 Choco Island 3 PS4 Skeleton Pinball PS3 Watermelon Woods 1 Leaf Cup PS3 Wolf Beach 1 PS4 Spider Island PSVITA Egg Utopia 1 PS3 Donut Plains 1 Lightning Cup PS4 Creeper Mesa PSVITA Riverside Park PS3 Vanilla Lake 1 PS3 Spacedust Alley Battle Courses Pipe City Cookie Land Skeleton Stadium Spacedust Arena Items Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Boo.png|Boo Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Winged Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper Jukebox.png|Jukebox Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Orange Shell.png|Orange Shell Triple Orange Shell.png|Triple Orange Shell White Shell.png|White Shell Triple White Shell.png|Triple White Shell Purple Shell.png|Purple Shell Triple Purple Shell.png|Triple Purple Shell Black Shell.png|Black Shell Triple Black Shell.png|Triple Black Shell Snowball.png|Snowball (New) Dispenser.png|Dispenser (New) Dropper.png|Dropper (New) Purple Fake Item Box.png|Purple Fake Item Box (New) Green Fake Item Box.png|Green Fake Item Box (New) Orange Fake Item Box.png|Orange Fake Item Box (New) Yellow Fake Item Box.png|Yellow Fake Item Box (New) Teal Shell.png|Teal Shell (New) Triple Teal Shell.png|Triple Teal Shell (New) Pink Shell.png|Pink Shell (New) Triple Pink Shell.png|Triple Pink Shell (New) Bronze Shell.png|Bronze Shell (New) Triple Bronze Shell.png|Triple Bronze Shell (New) Spike Top Shell.png|Spike Top Shell (New) Silver Shell.png|Silver Shell (New) Triple Silver Shell.png|Triple Silver Shell (New) Gold Shell.png|Gold Shell (New) Triple Gold Shell.png|Triple Gold Shell (New) Gray Shell.png|Gray Shell (New) Triple Gray Shell.png|Triple Gray Shell (New) Platinum Shell.png|Platinum Shell (New) Triple Platinum Shell.png|Triple Platinum Shell (New) Buzzy Beetle Shell.png|Buzzy Beetle Shell (New) Banana Peel - Minecraft Kart 4- Double Dash Artwork.png|Banana Peel (New) Triple Banana.png|Triple Banana (New) Trivia For the rest of the Minecraft Kart series, females will be allowed. This is the only installment to have two racers in the same lane while racing. The Retro Course Cups are heavily based on the first installment, Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart. Category:Xbox 360 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Japan Category:America Category:Europe Category:Karting Games Category:Games With Females